Stingers! (Spiderboy X Bumblebee Story)
by MDfanfiction27
Summary: The school's been rebuilt, three more weeks until Spiderbot's birthday, Wasp is back, and there's a new crime boss in Iacon! What can go wrong? Please review (no bad/mean reviews please) Warning: Yaoi (slash, boyXboy) inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Stingers!**

**Chapter 1**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Hey everyone! Well, here it is! The sequel to Two Different Worlds! Please review (no bad/mean reviews please). And I hope you guys enjoy this sequel!**

"I HATE STUDYING!" Bumblebee said loudly as he hit his face off the table in the old ice cream shop. Spiderbot, Ravage and Reaper all laughed a little as Bumblebee sighed, going back to reading the content in his text book. "How is it that you never study Spider?" Bumblebee asked, looking up at Spiderbot, who was taking a sip from his chocolate milk shake. Spiderbot smilied a little by this.

"Simple. As soon as I get my text book, I start studying for the test right away. I review the stuff we did during class that day and also I have an amazing memory. Oh! And I have a symbiote-like creature inside me, that helps too." Spiderbot said as a bit of his outter right arm turned into fluid and waved at Bumblebee. Bumblebee groaned before going back to his text book.

"So, only another three weeks until your birthday, huh?" Ravage said with a grin, nudging Spiderbot's arm. Spiderbot smilied and nodded.

"Yep. Can't believe it. I'm gonna be sixteen. SWEET SIXTEEN BABY!" Spiderbot said with a joyful tone. Ravage, Reaper and Bumblebee all laughed at Spiderbot's over-reaction. Spiderbot sighed. "Yeah. Sixteen already. Just feels like yesterday since everything that happened*" Spiderbot said with a smile, looking out the window (He means the events of Two Different Worlds and Spiderboy meets Spiderbot: Two of a kind. -Mason). Spiderbot's optics widened as he saw a very famillar green and yellow mech starring into the window from across the street. It was Wasp. Once they made eye contact the green and yellow mech smilied and waved a little before walking off.

"Spider?" Bumblebee repeated the name again, Spiderbot only now hearing it.

"Oh! Um, sorry 'Bee I kinda zoned out there for a moment. What were you saying?" Spiderbot asked, now paying his full attention to the conversation, but Wasp was still nagging at him from the back of his mind. What was he doing back in Iacon? More importantly, why was he back?

**. . .**

Spiderbot sighed as he crawled up the side of a skyscrapper. Over the summer he hadn't done this much. The only things he really did over the summer were, eat, sleep, write, draw, hang out with Bumblebee, Ravage and Reaper, go camping once or twice, and other . . . "things". Once Spiderbot reached the rooftop he looked back out at the city of Iacon.

"I love this city." Spiderbot said with a smile before hearing a clang from behind him. Spiderbot turned around and saw Wasp.

"It is a nice place." Wasp said as he walked over to Spiderbot. "How've you been Spider?"

"Pretty good. So, why are you back in Iacon? Just want to see the sights?"

"No. Actually, I came to see how I could help with a few crime-related things here and there." Wasp explained as he walked over, stopping right next to Spiderbot. Both mechs starred out into the city.

"Well, that's good, I kinda need the help now, where school just started back up and all." Spiderbot said with a smile before his phone rang. The ringtone was the song called Bad Romance by Jay Smith (same song as the one by Lady Gaga, just in Rock genre version -Mason). "Uh," Spiderbot said before clearing his throat and anwsering his phone. "Hey 'Bee, what's up? Yes, yes I'm fine. Now? Okay, I'm on my way. Yeah, I love you too. Bye." Spiderbot said before end the call, putting his phone away. "I gotta get home. 'Bee's worried about me. I'll see you late Wasp." Spiderbot said as he was about to jump off the rooftop before Wasp muttered something that was sort of confusing to Spiderbot.

"He's holding you back." Spiderbot heard a split second before he leapt away into the darkness of the night.

**. . .**

Spiderbot landed feet-first onto his front yard, noticing that the lights were on in his room. Bumblebee was in the window, looking out at Spiderbot. Spiderbot raised an optic in a slight confusion before entering the house, quickly racing up to his room to talk to Bumblebee.

"What are you doing in my room at this hour?" Spiderbot asked confused. Bumblebee smilied as he hopped onto Spiderbot's bed, putting his hands behind his head as he did so.

"I came over to surprise you, and you weren't here, after a hour I got worried and called. Why? A boyfriend can't visit his sparkmate without him knowing about it?" Bumblebee asked as Spiderbot walked over, laying down on the bed next to Bumblebee.

"No, I was just surprised, that's all. But, I'm glad you're here. I need something to take away this stress." Spiderbot cooed in Bumblebee's ear. Bumblebee looked at him confused.

"Stress?"

"Yeah. Crime-fighting is stressful work."

"How's that?"

"It stresses the body and gives you headaches." Spiderbot said before moving closer to Bumblebee (if that was even possible at this point). Bumblebee smilied.

"Well, I'll all that stress away from you my sweet Spider." Bumblebee said before he and Spiderbot kissed.

**. . .**

"I still can't believe it! After SO much time, patiently waiting! I FINALLY have my empire to do with as I please!" A yellow and purple mech said cheerfully as he walked into his new office, the former workplace of Lugnut* (Spiderbot killed Lugnut in Spiderboy Meets Spiderbot: Two of a Kind -Mason) The mech smilied, his purple optics growing bright as he spun around, falling into his new work chair with a slight sigh.

"I take you like your new place boss?" A black mech asked from the doorway. Swindle nodded with a evil smirk. The henchbot then left the room, leaving Swindle to his new postion in power.

**. . .**

The bell rang for lunch. Spiderbot and Bumblebee walked from their math class to the cafeteria, talking about the test that they just took.

"So, how'd you find the test 'Bee?" Spiderbot asked. Bumblebee glared at him with an unamused expression on his faceplate.

"You're joking right?" Bumblebee asked with an unamused tone. Spiderbot laughed a little. "That isn't funny! It was a really hard test!" Bumblebee said with a low growl. Spiderbot chuckled some more before he and Bumblebee entered the cafeteria.

"Really? I finished it in," Spiderbot began as he and Bumblebee entered the line up before Bumblebee inturrupted him.

"Five minutes. I know, I checked the time when the test began and when you finished. Congrats by the way for finishing the test that fast. I think you beat your best time." Bumblebee said, crossing his arms. Spiderbot chuckled.

"Yeah. And it was four and a half minutes. Five minutes was the last test we took." Spiderbot said with a smile after he and Bumblebee got their food, now walking to their usual table, where Ravage and Reaper were already waiting for them. Ravage didn't have any lunch, just a bottle of energon, and Reaper had brought a grilled cheese sandwich from home. "Hey Ravage, hey Reaper, how was your last class?"

"Well, I drew a very . . . good picture in act class today. And when I get home I intend to color it." Ravage said, making Spiderbot curious of what her drawing could be.

"What did you draw?" Bumblebee asked, as if he had read Spiderbot's mind.

"Mmm, nothing." Ravage said with a evil grin. Both Spiderbot and Bumblebee both narrowed their optics at her with a 'again' expression on their faces. Ravage chuckled a bit by this. "No, it isn't another SpiderBee drawing." Ravage said with a happen laugh. Spiderbot raised an optic at Ravage, then he noticed Reaper helm shaking a little, as in wanting Ravage to shut up now. "The pairing this drawing is based on is . . . (wait for it!) . . . Reapage!" Ravage said happily.

"Reapage?" Spiderbot and Bumblebee both said confused at the same time. Ravage nodded as Reaper sort of tried to hide under the table.

"Yep! Me and Reaper. Our paring name is Reapage!" Ravage said happily, grabbing Reaper and pulling her in close. Spiderbot and Bumblebee looked at each other for a moment. Then back to Ravage.

"Really? Reapage? Why not just call the pairing something simple, like double R, or something like that, instead of combining the names?" Spiderbot said with a raised optic. Ravage shrugged.

"I don't know. But that is a good idea for a pairing name." Ravage said before the four bots continued their lunch.

**. . .**

Spiderbot and Bumblebee walked into Spiderbot's room, closing the door behind them as they entered. Spiderbot sat down at his desk and turned on his laptop as Bumblebee flopped face-first into Spiderbot's bed.

"Mmm, I love your bed Spider." Bumblebee practically purred as he shuffles around on the mattress. Spiderbot smilied at the yellow and black mech as it acted like a little pet. "It's sooo soft!" Bumblebee purred again before closing his optics.

"Well, I'm glad you like it." Spiderbot said with a smile as he checked his e-mail. He scanned through the labels of the file links, looking for any of interest. All of them were just advertisments randomly sent too him. Deleted. Spiderbot sighed before turning back to Bumblebee, who was pretty much asleep. Spiderboy crossed his arms and smilied. "C'mon sleepy aft, get up! We need to write that narrative essay before we fall asleep. Bumblebee groaned. "Come on, get up! Don't make me venom sting you!" Spiderbot said as he leaned in close to Bumblebee. Bumblebee practically jumped up once Spiderbot said the words 'venom sting', the yellow and black mech now sitting up on the bed. "Okay, good. Now, let's get to work."

**. . .**

"What are we doing here boss?" One of the black mechs asked as Swindle stopped walke, turned around and faced the group he had brought to this location.

"You'll see." Swindle said with a evil smirk. "Now, who here is over twenty five?" Swindle asked. Only one mech rose their hand. Swindle smilied again.

**. . .**

Spiderbot walked downstairs, streching his arms out as he walked into the kitchen, grabbed a energon cube and walked into the living room, turning on the T.V. A breaking news bulletion was on, which gain Spiderbot's attention instantly by what it was about. In the middle of the screen (away from the news reporter) was a mech's head, hanging from a cable with a message written in energon. The message said 'Swindle is no more. Long live the Destroyer.' Spiderbot starred at the screen for a moment. Then he walked upstairs and into his room, walking over to his comic book shelf and took out one of his favorite series. Kick-Aft. He scanned through the three volumes before picking the second one and flipping to a page that had a simillar scene, except here a giant cyber-dog head was on top of a mech's body.

"What a rip-off." Spiderbot said, closing the book and putting it back in it's place on the shelf before walking downstairs, turning off the T.V. and leaving the house to go and get Bumblebee.

**End of chapter 1 of the sequel to Two Different Worlds! Hope you guys enjoyed the story so far! Please stay tuned for more chapters that are coming soon and take care. PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stingers!**

**Chapter 2**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

Spiderbot swung through the city, words running through his head. It wasn't something Bumblebee had said, not something Ravage or Reaper had said, not even what the news bulletion had said. It was what Wasp had said two nights ago.

_"He's holding you back"_

What had Wasp meant by that? Spiderbot landed on a nearby rooftop, looking down at the streets below, his mind trying to grasp what the green and yellow mech had meant by what he said. Suddenly his train of thought was inturrepted by a loud shriek from the alleyway below him. Spiderbot quickly looked down and saw three black mechs, one holding a baseball bat and the other two with no weapon at all, were cornering one defensless red femme. Spiderbot sighed as the words 'a hero's work is never done' ran through his mind before he dropped down to the alley, landing on the mech with the baseball bat, breaking his back as he grabbed the baseball bat. Before anyone could react Spiderbot swung the bat into the mech to his left before continuing the motion in a spin, hitting the other mech in the head with the bat, knocking him out too.

"Are you okay miss?" Spiderbot asked as he dropped the bat, his spider sense going off a little, but Spiderbot didn't seem to notice as he walked up close to the red femme.

"Yes. I'm fine now." The femme said with an odd grin, sort of demonic. "But you aren't!" She said before her body began to transform. Her color changed from red to black and two sword appeared on her back. Spiderbot's optics widened at the transformation, taking aback by the sudden surprise.

"Well, that's what I call a extreme mood-swing!" Spiderbot said as the femme pulled out one of her swords, attempting to slice off Spiderbot's head, but missed as Spiderbot dodged the attack. "PRIMUS LADY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE SWINGING THAT THING!" Spiderbot yelled as he continued to dodge the attacks, one after the other, backing away from the femme.

"Hmm, it seems I shouldn't use my swords against you, spider. How about I use my fire-arms instead?" The femme said as she took out a laser pistol, aiming it at Spiderbot. Spiderbot groaned before dodgeing the first shot. The femme growled. "Crusher! Hold him!"

"Crusher?!" Spiderbot repeated as his spider sense went off again. Spiderbot turned around and saw a giant yellow and blue mech, his giant arms were up in the air, ready to crush Spiderbot. "Oh, Crusher!" Spiderbot said as he leapt over the giant mech as he slammed his hands into the avement, cracking it. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat but I really mus ru- unngh!" Spiderbot said loudly before Crusher swung his arms at Spiderbot, smashing him through a thick brick wall into a workout gym. Spiderbot landed on the other side of the gym, away from the femme and Crusher. Spiderbot coughed, trying to regain his breath. Spiderbot took a deep breath before coughing up energon. "P-Primus! Wh-who are you l-lady?!" Spiderbot asked as the femme an Crusher entered the gym.

"They call me the Huntress. Being that my favorite sport is to hunt you technorganics!" Huntress said as Crusher walked behind Spiderbot. Spiderbot quickly leapt away from Crusher as the yellow and lue mech tried to hold him still. "And I must say. Out of every one of your species I have hunted young spider. You must be the most interesting." Huntress said as she fired a shot at Spiderbot, who dodged it easily.

"Oh? And h-how is th-that?" Spiderbot asked as he leapt behind some storage crates, going into stealth mode and crawling up the back wall.

"You aren't ashamed of your organic half, you embrase it! Make it stronger. And yet you haven't let it take you over completly." Huntress said as she looked around the room for any hint as to where Spiderbot was.

"Y-Your point?"

"My point is that you are the perfect hybird of the two species. Half cybertronian, half organic. It is almost a shame to have to kill you." Huntress said before Spiderbot messed up a jump across the room and fell to the ground, crashing into some equipment, exiting stealth mode. "It is a real shame to kill you my dear spider. But, we all need to eat, right?" Huntress said as Crusher held up Spiderbot, keeping him trapped while Huntress reloaded her weapon.

"You know what's not a shame?" A voice called out from the hole in the wall. A shot was then fired. Huntress fell down to the floor, a small hole in her head. Wasp then stepped into the room. "Killing you." Wasp said before shooting Crusher in the head, the giant mech letting go of Spiderbot. "That's what happens when you mess with my boyfriend." Wasp said as he picked up a now barely concious Spiderbot. Spiderbot looked at Wasp, his expression unchanging as he was pretty beaten up. But the word he had said repeated itself in his mind. Boyfriend.

**. . . **

"Come on Spider, pick up!" Bumblebee said as he began to get annoyed. It was a half hour past midnight as Spiderbot hadn't called yet. Bumblebee was getting worried. Really worried. "Where are you Spider?"

**. . .**

The red and black mech opened his optics slowly, his head pounding like mad. He groaned as he sat up in what seemed to be a bed. He looked around the room. It was practically empty besides a few weapons scattered here and there. Spiderbot got out of the bed. As he got both his feet on the ground he tumbled upon them, still weak from what happened mere hours ago. Spiderbot took a deep breath and limped over to the bed room door, opening it slowly.

"Oh, you're awake already! That's kinda surprising, considering how beaten up you were." Wasp said from the kitchen area, which was right next to the front door of the apartment. Spiderbot chuckled a little as he walked into the kitchen.

"I'm a quick healer. What are you making?" Spiderbot asked with a raised optic. Wasp smilied.

"Just a few strips of bacon with scrambled eggs and toast." Wasp said in a sort of cheery tone, making Spiderbot remember what he had said some hours ago. Spiderbot cleared his throat a little.

"Um . . . Wasp?"

"Yes?" The green and yellow mech replied, not turning his attention away from the meal he was making. Spiderbot sighed.

"What time is it?" Spiderbot asked. Wasp glanced over at the clock for a quick second before replying.

"Four thirty. You've been out for only five hours." Wasp said as he finished making the bacon before attending back to the eggs on one of the other burners. Spiderbot nodded with a 'thanks' before limping over to the eating table. Spiderbot took out his phone. Several texts from Bumblebee, and seventy seven missed calls. Spiderbot's optics lowered before he puthis phone away, not bothering to call back as Wasp walked over with a plate full of food for Spiderbot, laying it down in front of him. "Here you go Spider." Wasp said as he walked over to the fridge and grabbed two energon cubes, one for him and one for Spiderbot.

"Thanks Wasp . . . for everything." Spiderbot said as he took the energon cube. Wasp smilied as Spiderbot began to eat his food.

"No problem." Wasp said before a long pause filled the room. Wasp spoke again once Spiderbot had finished eating. "Well, I guess you have to get going." Wasp said, checking the time. It was 6:00 AM. Spiderbot nodded, finishing his energon cube before standing up.

"Yeah, I do. Bumblebee's worried sick about me. I have to get home to calm him down a bit." Spiderbot said as he walked over to the door to leave before he heard Wasp say 'wait'. Spiderbot turned to Wasp, who was taking something out of his sub-space. He handed Spiderbot a black and red laser gun. "I don't use guns Wasp." Spiderbot said, turning back around. "But thanks anyways." Spiderbot said, quickly leaving the apartment before Wasp had time to say anything else. The green and yellow mech sighed before walking into his room, settling down onto the bed.

"Just let him go Wasp. It'll never work out between you." Wasp said with a slight sigh before drifting off to sleep.

**. . .**

"Thank Primus you're alright!" Bumblebee said loudly as he and Spiderbot walked to school. Spiderbot was healing quite nicely in the short time since his injuries, but he wasn't complaining.

"Yeah. If it wasn't for Wasp I'd be dead right now." Spiderbot said as the two mechs arrived at their school. Bumblebee stopped dead in his tracks before turning back to face Spiderbot. "What?"

"I want you to stop this." Bumblebee said with concerned optics. "I want you to promise me you'll stop this dumb-aft crime-fighting, and leave it to the police!" There was a pause between the two. Spiderbot looked down at the ground, not knowing what to say to this sudden out burst.

"I can't promise you anything 'Bee." Spiderbot said with a sort of saddened expression on his face. "I'm not going to sit on the sidelines and just not do anything! People are in danger and I just want to help them." Spiderbot explained before finishing with saying "I'm sorry." Another pause. Bumblebee sighed before kissing Spiderbot on the forehead.

"No, I am. I know you do this to help people. It's just, I don't want to lose you." Bumblebee said as they walked up to the school's entrance. Spiderbot smilied a little.

"Trust me 'Bee. I'll be alot more careful for now on. I won't be going anywhere for a long time." Spiderbot said as he and Bumblebee walked into the school building. "Not ever."

**. . .**

That afternoon after school, Spiderbot decided to walk home alone, without Bumblebee, Ravage or Reaper. He felt conflicted. He began to feel like whatever he did next would disappoint everyone. And what about Wasp? Why did Wasp have this sudden attraction to Spiderbot? Spiderbot muttered something under his breath before thinking about the new crime-boss of Iacon, Destroyer. What would this mad-man do first as head crime-lord of Iacon? Spiderbot sighed as he came to a sudden stop. What was going to happen next?

**. . .**

Destroyer laughed darkly at the ideas brewing in his mind, writing each one in a rather large notepad. There was a knock at his office door. Destroyer growled slightly before allowing whoever it was to come in.

"Boss, I have some bad news." A black mech said as he walked into the room. Destroyer raised an optic at him. "Spiderbot's still alive."

"WHAT?!" Destroyer yelled. "HOW?!"

"Someone helped him out. We're still looking into it though. But don't worry, we'll find out who did it."

"You better." Destroyer threatened with a harsh tone as he stood up from where he sat, walking out of the room.

"Where are you going boss?" The mech asked as Destroyer walked down the hallway.

"I'm off to deal with a few troublemakers. Some loose-ends in our organization. I shall not be long." Destroyer said before exiting the building.

**. . .**

Spiderbot groaned as he walked into his room, slamming the door behind him by accident. He then leapt onto his bed, front first, not wanting to do anything that evening. Spiderbot closed his optics, slowly feeling himself drifting into sleep before his spider sense went off. Spiderbot sat up instantly, scanning his room for any signs of danger. Nothing. The red and black mech checked outside his house. Nothing. What had set off his spider sense?!

"Wow, you look awful! What happened?!" Spiderbot heard a extremely familliar voice say from behind him. Spiderbot turned back around to the voice and smilied slightly.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supossed to be helping out a different universe at this point or something?" Spiderbot asked the figure. The figure smilied.

"It's not everyday you get to say hi to yourself." Spiderboy said as he exited stealth mode, crossing his arms. "But I'm not here for a quick visit. I'm just here to help you. Not alot though, just enough to show you where to go from here." Spiderboy said. Spiderbot raised an optic.

"What? Like Yoda or something?" Spiderbot said. Spiderboy nodded.

"Something like that." Spiderboy said before he checked the time. 3:00PM. "I'll be back in about four hours."

"Why?"

"I was in the middle of something back in my home universe*. So, yeah. I'll be back later." Spiderboy said before teleporting out of the universe (Read the Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy #30 to see what Spiderboy had to do. -Mason). Spiderbot shrugged before flopping onto his bed and drifting off to sleep.

**. . .**

"PLEASE! SWINDLE I DIDN'T TELL THEM ANYTHING ABOUT THE PLAN! I SWEAR!" A lime green mech yelled as Destroyer walked over, holding a crowbar in his hands. Destroyer smilied a little.

"I know you didn't. But, I'm the new manager of this store," Destroyer said as he lifted up the crowbar. "and this place is being completly restoked!" Destroyer then swung the crowbar as hard as he could downward, breaking the mech's helm. "Now, off to the next place." Destroyer said as he walked off, whistling a little jingle as he did.

**End of chapter 2! Yep. Spiderboy's back to help out a bit. Not like ****alot**** but a little bit. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2! Stay tuned for chapter 3! Take care guys. PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stingers!**

**Chapter 3**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

Spiderbot opened his optics slowly, the red and black mech looked over to his clock to check on the time. 3:30 PM.

"A half hour? It's only been half an hour?!" Spiderbot asked himself as he got out of his bed, grabbing his phone and checking the date. "Yep, a half an hour." Spiderbot said with narrowed optics before noticing he had a text from Bumblebee. He looked at the text for a moment before quickly turning off his phone, his faceplate completely red, even the non-red parts were red. Spiderbot put his phone into his sub-space and left the house, feeling like he needed some air.

**. . . **

The room boomed with conversation about rumors that someone was killing off people in the crime underworld. Destroyer walked up to the front of the large crowd, which consisted of all of his crew. Destroyer rose a hand, sliencing the room. He then cleared his throat and smilied slightly.

"Mechs and femmes, thank you all for coming here on such short notice." Destroyer began, his smile begining to grow widier. "As you may have noticed, some of our friends across the city have gone missing. And I'm here to tell you what happened to them." Destroyer said before he began to chuckle with a few high-pitched 'heh-heh-heh' (basically like the Joker from the batman cartoons), his smile growing wider with each laugh. Destroyer final stopped laughing, taking a deep breath before swinging his upper body downward to face the crowd. "_I_ happened!" Destroyer said before stepping back, straightening himself up before whistling. "Okay boys! Make it rain!" Destroyer said before exiting the room. As he did so turrents came out of hidden panels in the walls, all of them fixed on the crowd of bots. There was a few moments of silence before the turrents began firing.

**. . .**

Bumblebee was in his room, working on a project for school. He groaned before erasing half of his written work. He let his head drop onto his desk, groaning in annoyance before hearing a tapping at his window. Bumblebee looked up at his window and saw Spiderbot waving at him. Bumblebee smilied as he got out of his chair and opened the window.

"Hey Spider, what's up?" Bumblebee asked as he sat down on his bed while Spiderbot crawled into the room.

"Nothing much. I was just, you know, thinking about you and all." Spiderbot said. Bumblebee raised an optic at the red and black mech.

"Are you okay Spider? You don't sound good." Bumblebee asked. There was silence in the room. Bumblebee's cell phone then rang. Bumblebee took his phone out of his sub-space, his optics widening at who was calling. Spiderbot. Bumblebee then looked up at the mech in front of him, optics full of fear. Then nothing.

**. . .**

"C'mon 'Bee anwser!" Spiderbot yelled as he landed on a near by rooftop. "Primus, why aren't you anwsering?!" Spiderbot said before his spider sense went off. Spiderbot spun around and threw a punch, his fist being caught in a mere second.

"Woah! Calm down Spider! It's just me!" Wasp said with a greeting smile. "Is everything alright?"

"It's nothing Wasp." Spiderbot said as he pulled back his arm, freeing it from Wasp's grasp. "Everything's fine."

"Well, I just got word that Destroyer killed all of his men. I thought you'd like to know." Wasp said as Spiderbot turned away from him.

"Thanks Wasp." Spiderbot said as he fired a webline, about to swing off before feeling a hand being laid on his shoulder. "What is it Wasp?" Spiderbot asked before being spun around. "Wasp! What are you-MMPH!" Spiderbot said before being inturrupted by Wasp's imbrassive kiss. Spiderbot pulled away slightly, trying to separate from the kiss, but Wasp kept his hold on the younger red and black mech, refusing to let him go. After another two minutes of this Spiderbot finally escaped Wasp's grasp. "WHAT THE HELL WASP?!" Spiderbot yelled as he took half a step back, remembering that he was on the edge of the rooftop. Wasp stared at Spiderbot for a moment, realizing what he had just done.

"Spiderbot . . . I . . . I don't kn-know what came over me!" Wasp said with widened optics. Spiderbot's optics narrowed.

"Yeah, right. I know that you like me Wasp. I heard you when you kill Huntress and Crusher. I heard you call me your boyfriend! I know what you said the other night too, about 'Bee holding me back. And honestly Wasp, I sort of have feelings for you too, I won't lie. But I love Bumblebee! And he has never held me back! He's the whole reason I do this. And if you can't see that, then just disappear." Spiderbot said before leaping off the building, firing a webline as he did. Wasp just watched as Spiderbot swung off into the evening sky.

"Stupid." Wasp said before racing off in the other direction.

**. . .**

_"Over fifty found dead in a old warehouse in downtown Iacon. All mechs and femmes were aparently gunned down, which is what alerted authoritys to the scene in the first place. Police have no leads on who caused this, but rumors are spreading that it could have been this new individual known as the Destroyer. In other news-"_ The reporter mech said before Ravage turned off the T.V, noticing that Reaper was getting a bit upset over it.

"What did you get for number seven?" Ravage asked, trying to make Reaper forget the news broadcast. Reaper sighed before looking down at her questions.

"Um . . . twenty seven." Reaper said before looking out the living room window, noticing Spiderbot walking to the front door. "Hey, Spiderbot's here. But I don't see 'Bee anywhere." Reaper said before looking over to Ravage. "You wanna let him in or should I?" Reaper asked. Ravage shrugged.

"I'll get it." Ravage said as she got up and anwsered the door. "Hey Spiderbot. Where's 'Bee?"

"He's not feeling too good Ravage. And I just wanted to come over and say hey. Can I come in?" Spiderbot said with a slight smile. Ravage nodded before letting Spiderbot into the house.

"Hey Spiderbot!" Reaper said as Ravage and Spiderbot walked into the living room.

"Hey Reaper. So, how's your homework coming along?" Spiderbot asked as Ravage sat down next to Reaper.

"Good. Just half one more question left to go." Reaper said before looking up at Spiderbot with a friendly smile. Spiderbot smilied back before quickly firing a webline at both Reaper and Ravage, webbing their mouths shut. Tentacles then slithered out of Spiderbot, wrapping themselves around the two femmes. Both Ravage and Reaper began to struggle, trying to escape from the imposter's grasp.

"Well, you'll have to anwser that question later." The imposter said before the tentacles completely wrapped themselves around Ravage and Reaper. Then black.

**. . . **

"Is my new army ready yet?" Destroyer asked as he walked down the hall of his new base. The purple henchbot beside him nodded. "Good. Now comes the fun part." Destroyer said as he opened the doors at the end of the hall. The crowd just beyond the doors roared as Destroyer walked into the room. Destroyer walked to the mircrophone in the middle of the stage he was currently standing on before raising his hand, quiting the crowd. "Femmes and mechs. You have been gathered here for a very simple reason. To be my army! Together we shall create chaos throughout Iacon! Our goal is to get a bigger death count since the great bombings. We must kill over 2, 700 bots by midnight! We have three hours femmes and mechs." Destroyer said before smiling. "Now my decepticons, let us prepare tonight's destruction!" The crowd then began to roar out Destroyer's name, cheering on the mad-mech in front of him. Destroyer merely bowed before making his leave.

**. . .**

"Where is he?" Spiderbot asked himself as he crawled into his room, looking all over for Spiderboy. "He should be here by now." Spiderbot said before noticing a note on his desk. Spiderbot picked up the note. "Meet me at the high school. Okay." Spiderbot said before putting the note in his sub-space and leaving his room. A few minutes later Spiderbot arrived at the high school's main entrance. Spiderbot looked around. Nothing. "Am I late or something? There's no one here." Spiderbot said.

"Nope, you're just in time." Spiderbot heard Spiderboy say from behind him. Spiderbot turned around and saw Spiderboy standing at the top of the main entrances staircase. "Enjoy your time while I was gone?" Spiderboy asked as he sat down on the steps.

"Meh. It was alright. So, what are you going to do to help?" Spiderbot asked with crossed arms and a raised optic. Spiderboy smilied under his mask.

"I've already done it." Spiderboy said, spreading out his arms as he stood up. "Just turn around." Spiderbot raised an optic at Spiderboy for a moment before turning around, both optics widening to the extreme at the sight. "Spiderbot, meet your new team. Your team of autobots." Spiderboy said with his arms now crossed as Spiderbot glared at Bumblebee, Ravage, and Reaper.

"What the hell?!" Spiderbot said, his mouth hanging open. The three bots smilied at Spiderbot's reaction.

"Suprise!" Bumblebee said excitedly.

"Hey! I was going to say that!" Ravage said with a upset expression. Spiderbot chuckled a little at this.

"Anyways, Ravage can shoot fire out of her hands, Reaper can control a little cosmic energy, and Bumblebee can fly and fire electricity out of his hands." Spiderboy explained as he walked down the stairs, stopping right next to Spiderbot. "They all have your speed and agility, but their powers aren't permanent, they'll ware off in a few days or so. Also with their powers I added how they can use them. Don't forget to be creative with using your powers, and also you better get going, it's almost nine o'clock." Spiderboy said.

"What happens at nine o'clock?" Reaper asked with a concerned look. Spiderboy paused for a moment before replying.

"The decepticons strike." Spiderboy said checking the time. "I better get going, I left something back in another universe that I need to check up on*. I know you guys can do it. Be careful and take care." Spiderboy said with a wave, a confident smile on his face before he teleported out of the universe (Check out Spiderboy Meets Transformers Animated Vol. 2: Past Mistakes to see why Spiderboy had to leave -Mason). Spiderbot, Bumblebee, Ravage and Reaper all looked at each other.

"Well, what's the plan Spider?" Bumblebee asked Spiderbot with a raised optic. Spiderbot smilied slightly.

"Simple. We save the day. Auotbots, rollout!" Spiderboy said as he pointed towards times square. Bumblebee, Ravage and Reaper all looked at Spiderbot confused for a moment. Spiderbot narrowed his optics before fac-palming. "That was our battle-cry!" Spiderbot said before firing a webline and swinging off as Bumblebee and Reaper took off after Spiderbot. Ravage crossed her arms as Reaper carried her.

"Not cool! I want to fly!" Ravage said before pausing, looking down at her hands. "Reaper, drop me!" Ravage said before forcing Reaper to let her go.

"RAVAGE!" Reaper yelled as Ravage lite her hands on fire, the fire then covered her entire frame as she began to fly. "Woah!"

"AWESOME! I thought this would work! LOOK AT ME! I'm just like Fire-Mech!" Ravage said as she flw. Spiderbot chuckled a little.

"Yep. I guess you are." Spiderbot said.

"That it SO cool! I wish I could do that!" Bumblebee said with a sort of jealous tone. Ravage smilied as the four friends made their way to time square.

**End of chapter 3! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for chapter 4 and take care! PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Stingers!**

**Chapter 4**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

"Are you sure we're on time? It seems pretty quite for a full-on rampage through Times Square." Bumblebee said with a raised optic, looking around for any sign of Destroyer and his army. Spiderbot glanced up at the time. 8:59 PM.

"Yeah, I'm sure. But if I'm right we'll se something in three . . . two . . ." Spiderbot said counting down with his fingers before 9 o'clock hit. "One." Spiderbot said as sounds of explosions filled the night sky, fire bursting out of buildings in the far distance.

"Primus!" Reaper said as the four watched the distant fires.

"We have to go help!" Bumblebee said, moving slightly before Spiderbot placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No. It's a distraction." Spiderbot said before pointing down to a nearby alley. Bumblebee, Ravage and Reaper all looked to where Spiderbot was pointing to see many femmes and mechs racing out of the shadows and into Times Square, meeting up with many others just like them.

"How dis you know that?" Ravage asked with a raised optic. Spiderbot looked at her for a moment before turning back to the crowd.

"Destroyer is making a real-life comic book. And he chose Kick-Aft 2. And as you know I love the Kick-Aft series, so of course I'm going to know this." Spiderbot said before he saw Destroyer walk out of a near by alley, walking to the front of the large crowd of bots, raising his hand to silence them.

"MY DECEPTICONS! HEAR ME NOW! WITH THE POLICE GONE WE SHALL HAVE PROBLEM WITH COMPLETING OUR GOAL! NOW . . ." Destroyer yelled before being inturrupted by Spiderbot.

"HEY! Destroyer, right?!" Spiderbot called out as he landed on a nearby street light. "Sorry to disappoint you, but whatever insane scrap you have planned, ends now!" Spiderbot said with narrowed optics. Destroyer merely grinned, a disturbing chuckle leaving his metalic lips before he snapped his fingers. Spiderbot raised an optic as Destroyer continued to laugh.

"I was hoping you'd show up! I have a present for you!" Destroyer said as two mechs dragged Wasp out of the crowd, the green and yellow now completely beaten, energon running down his injuries. "Here he is! Your boyfriend!"

"Um . . . He isn't my boyfriend." Spiderbot said crossing his arms with a unamused expression on his faceplate. Spiderbot then pointed up to wher Bumblebee, Ravage and Reaper were. "There's my boyfriend." Destroyer paused, feeling a little stupid before turning to Wasp, who was grinning at him.

"G-Gotcha." Wasp said with a shaky voice before Spiderbot leapt down in front of Destroyer.

"I'll give you one last chance to stop this before it gets ugly. Please do the right thing here." Spiderbot said, his optics starting to turn a blood-red as if he was getting madder by the second. Destroyer merely chuckled at this. "What's so funny?!"

"You don't get it do you? This is going to happen, and there's nothing you can do to stop it!" Destroyer said before Spiderbot punched him right in the faceplate, sending him flying back into his army. Destroyer got up with a angry look on his faceplate. "Decepticons! ATTACK!"

"Alright then, have it your way! Autobots!" Spiderboy said before he, Bumblebee, Ravage and Reaper charged into battle. Spiderboy leapt over Destroyer, back-kicking the mech in the back as Bumblebee began zapping bots left and right, stunning them. Ravage made a large wall of fire, pushing it towards the crowd, which kept backing up, not wanting to get burned alive. While Reaper kept the innocent bots in a force feild. Spiderbot lunged at Destroyer once the mech got up. Destroyer quickly moved out of the way before grabing Spiderbot by the helm and smashing it againest the wall.

"You have ruined EVERYTHING!" Destroyer yelled as he threw Spiderbot into a nearby car. "It was all going to be so beautiful! The running pools of energon flowing through the street, walls stained with beautiful death! It would have all been SO much fun! But you ruined it!" Destroyer said before Spiderbot grabbed him by the throat, holding him up before smashing him into the ground, causing the pavement to dent.

"YOU'RE INSANE!" Spiderbot yelled as he began to feircly beat the mech beneath him. After a few minutes of beating the mech, Spiderbot stopped, looking down at Destroyer with narrowed optics. "But I have to ask. Why? Why do all of this?" Destroyer chuckled slightly before coughing up more energon, a energon-stained smile spread out across his faceplate.

"F-For th-the l-l-lu-lul-lulz! Heheheheheheeee!" Destroyer said before passing out. Spiderbot's eyes widened before he looked around. Everything was being damaged, bots were being hurt. All because this mech had a sick and twisted sense of humor. Or because he enjoyed to see the world burn. Spiderbot's optics narrowed in anger before looking back down at the unconcious mech, wanting nothing more than to kill this scum. But he knew, if he did, he'd give this maniac exactly what he wanted. Spiderbot growled, webbing Destroyer to the ground before running off to help his friends.

"So, what did he men by Wasp was your boyfriend?" Bumblebee asked Spiderbot as Spiderbot landed next to the yellow and black mech.

"The other night I was nearly killed, Wasp helped me out, and he sorta has a thing for me." Spiderbot explained as he kicked a mech in the face. "Can we just focus on this right now?"

"Okay, sure, whatever." Bumblebee said before butting two bots' heads together. "But we're talking about this later!"

"Of course! I wouldn't expect anything else. Oh, and to your right sweetspark." Spiderbot said as he venom stung a bot in the neck. Bumblebee punched the same mech into a group of five others, all of them making contact as the venom sting too effect, spreading throughout the five bots.

"Good thinking!" Bumblebee said with a smile. Spiderbot smilied back before punching a mech who was sneaking up on him in the face.

**. . .**

"That's the last of them!" Spiderbot said as he tossed the final unconcious bot into a giant pile of bots. "Alright Reaper! Do your thing!" Spiderbot said as he leapt away. Reaper nodded before her optics began to glow, the black and red femme lifted up her arm as it too began to glow, a few moments later the giant pile of bots disappeared.

"So, where'd you send them too?" Ravage asked with a raised optic, wrapping her arms around Reaper. Reaper smilied as she felt her faceplate heat up.

"I just sent them to the city's prision facility. It's big enough for them to be held in, so, yeah." Reaper said before the four all heard sirens in the distance.

"Um, what should we do? Tell the police what happened, or get the slag outta here?!" Bumblebee asked as he, Ravage and Reaper all looked over to Spiderbot. Spiderbot paused for a moment before firing a webline towards home.

"We leave, the people know what happened, they'll explain. Now come on. Let's go!" Spiderbot said before leading Bumblebee, Ravage and Reaper away from the scene.

**Two days later . . .**

The police had been told everything. How Spiderbot, Bumblebee, Ravage and Reaper all saved the people in Times Square that night, how Destroyer and his army were behind everything. Now, two days later, everything seemed to be back to normal. Except for Wasp's disappearence. The mech had just vanished into the night. Bumblebee wasn't mad about the whole 'Wasp obsessed with Spiderbot' issue, as long as Spiderbot didn't really care about it, nether would he. Now Spiderbot sat down on a rooftop, looking out at Iacon, not wanting to really do anything. He sighed before his spider sense went off. Spiderbot turned around and saw Wasp, standing there, looking at him.

"Hey Spider. I just wanted to say I'm . . . I'm sorry . . . for everything. I never meant for anything to happen between us or you and Bumblebee. I just . . . Anyways, I'll see you later." Wasp said before leaping off the rooftop. Spiderbot didn't say anything, just watching the mech disappear into the distance. Spiderbot sighed again before looking out into the city again.

**And done! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please stay tuned for more! Coming soon! Please review (no bad/mean reviews please) and take care! PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Stingers!**

**Chapter 5**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

"Hmm, what's the square of 7?" Bumblebee asked Spiderbot as the red and black mech swallowed his last bit of pizza before looking over at Bumblebee's math homework.

"Square of 7?" Spiderbot repeats with a raised optic. Bumblebee nods. "It's 49." Spiderbot anwsered before looking down at his current english class homework. "Shivers ran up his back as he spotted the no-faced well-dressed mech in the corner of his-." Spiderbot re-read what he had wrote earlier before Ravage took the story from his line of vision.

"Are you writing a creepypasta for english class?" Ravage asked as she began reading the story from the begining. Spiderbot nodded with a slight smile.

"Well, since my birthday and Halloween are just around the corner, I'd figure I might as well make a scary story on a topic I like." Spiderbot said before taking the story back before continuing from where he left off.

"Still can't believe your birthday is only a few days before Halloween, you're SO lucky!" Reaper said with a slight smile. Spiderbot smilied too.

"Well there's only one thing that sucks about that. It always seems October 27th is always on a weekday. And I used to always have a party then a sleepover afterward. I miss those days." Spiderbot said with a sigh as he finished writing a sentence in the story.

"Well, look on the bright side. Ten more days until your sweet sixteen!" Bumblebee said before nudding Spiderbot in the side, sort of hurting the red and black mech. Spiderbot chuckled, rubbing his side slightly.

"Yeah, my sweet sixteen." Spiderbot said before going back to his homework.

**. . .**

"So, what should we do today? Go play some video games, watch movies, write stories?" Ravage suggested as the four friends walked down the street. Spiderbot smilied when Ravage mentioned the word stories, knowing exactly what she meant.

"I'm going to have to say video games. I'm kinda in the mood for random destruction." Spiderbot said with a playful grin.

"Video games sounds funner that watching a movie with Ravage." Bumblebee said before narrowing his optics towards the blue and yellow femme, who merely smirked. "DON'T SMIRK AT THAT!" Bumblebee snapped, making Spiderbot and Reaper chuckle a little.

"It's not my fault you jumped in the middle of a kids' movie." Ravage said with a chuckle as Bumblebee glared at her, his optics practically on fire. Ravage then turned around, now focusing on the street ahead. Bumblebee then grinned slightly before shooting a small amount of electricity at Ravage, shocking her. The femme jumped up from the sudden shock before turning around to face Bumblebee. "HEY!"

" 'Sup." Bumblebee replied with a slight smile. Ravage growled in annoyance.

"What was that even for?!"

"You made me jump in fright during a fragging kids' movie Ravage! What do you think?!" Bumblebee said in a angry tone. Ravage smilied before laughing a little.

"Okay, that was pretty good payback." Ravage said with a smile before turning back around and walking down the street again, leaving Bumblebee with wide, confused optics.

"She scares me." Bumblebee said, starring off into space before Spiderbot picked him up and began carrieing him.

"You're only saying this now?!" Spiderbot asked with a grin before Bumblebee growled slightly. "Alright, alright. Jeez, don't have to get annoyed about it." Spiderbot said as the four arrived at his house. "You guys wanna come in?" Spiderbot asked Ravage and Reaper as he carryed Bumblebee up to the front door with one arm.

"Nah, that's okay. Me and Reaper have some . . . um . . . homework to do! (Yeah, that's it.) We'll see you later!" Ravage said before taking Reaper's hand and racing off. Spiderbot smilied before unlocking his front door and entering the house.

"Can you please put me down now?" Bumblebee asked with narrowed optics.

"Nope. I'm doing something." Spiderbot said as he shut the door with the back of his foot before starting up the stairs to his room.

"Hey, have you noticed anything different with Ravage and Reaper?" Bumblebee asked as Spiderbot entered his room. Spiderbot raised an optic.

"What do you mean?" Spiderbot asked as he set down Bumblebee on his bed before webbing the door shut without Bumblebee noticing.

"I mean they've been spending alot more time by themselves lately. What do you think they're doing?" Bumblebee asked, making Spiderbot smirk a little, trying not to laugh at how innocent Bumblebee looked right now.

"I think they've been doing what we're about to do." Spiderbot said before kissing the yellow and black mech in front of him with Bumblebee kissing back. Spiderbot then pushed himself and Bumblebee onto the bed, continuing the makeout session. The two then separated as Spiderbot began to slowly rub Bumblebee's crotch area, making the bot beneath him moan loudly. Spiderbot chuckled before kissing the yellow and black mech again, losing himself within the moment. Bumblebee grinned slightly within the kiss before zapping Spiderbot in the crotch area, sending the red and black mech to a sitting up postion. "Ah! Primus 'Bee! What're you trying to do give me a spark-attack?!" Spiderbot yelled as the shock disappated from his body.

"No, I was trying something with my electricity powers." Bumblebee explained as his optics trailed down Spiderbot's sort of shaking frame to the red and black mech's crotch area. "Just let me try again! I know I'll make it worth the shock." Bumblebee said with that slutty tone that always got Spiderbot excited. Spiderbot blushed with a sigh before nodding, giving Bumblebee his permission to try again. Bumblebee gave a slight smirk before sending small shocks of electricity to Spiderbot's crotch area, making it tingle and vibrate. Spiderbot's face turned pure red by the new experience as he began to pant. He felt like he was going to burst before he could even get his cord out! Spiderbot then quickly opened his crotch plate, letting his now hardened cord pop out, the red and black mech sighing in relief at the member's freedom. Bumblebee snickered.

"Oh shut up!" Spiderbot said before reaching down with his right hand and poke Bumblebee's crotch plate with his index finger, sending a small venom sting into Bumblebee's crotch area.

"What did you do?!" Bumblebee asked worried. Spiderbot chuckled darkly as he held up his left hand, counting fown from three. Three, two . . . one. Bumblebee then jumped from the sudden shock the traveled through his crotch area, forcing his crotch plate open. Spiderbot then snickered at Bumblebee, who just merely grinned. "Ha, ha, very funny!" Bumblebee said, rolling his optics.

"Think about it as payback 'Bee. Besides, now we can get down to something more fun." Spiderbot said as he postioned his helm right in front of Bumblebee's glowing black and yellow cord. Bumblebee raised an optic at Spiderbot, confused as he watched the red and black mech raise his left hand, placing it on the cord as to begin jerking it, but did not do so, instead Spiderbot placed his mouth at the top of the cord and removed most of his hand, except two separated digits he left wrapped around the base of the cord. Spiderbot grinned up at the yellow and black mech above him as he down the cord, covering it in a thick layer of salivia before sending a small venom sting through the member, the salivia acting as a conductor for the shock to travel through the cord longer. Bumblebee moaned loudly as the shock traveled through his cord before Spiderbot placed his helm back onto the member, sucking it as the shock continued to surge through the cord.

"Primus this is amazing!" Bumblebee said loudly as Spiderbot took his mouth off the cord, smirking as he began jerking the cord slowly. Bumblebee narrowed his optics at Spiderbot as the thrill he had been feeling began to leave him. "Hey! Why'd you stop! I was almost over!"

"Exactly! And I don't wanna waste that precious load out here." Spiderbot said with a lustful smirk. "I was thinking you'd dump that heavy load in the back." Spiderbot said as he lined up his rear end with Bumblebee's cord. Spiderbot then began to lower himself onto the cord, taking his time as to savior the moment.

"Why dose it always take you so long to start this?" Bumblebee asked with a raised optic as Spiderbot made it to the half way point of Bumblebee's cord.

"Two reasons, one, to tease you." Spiderbot began as he slowed the process further, making Bumblebee groan in annoyance. "And two, to savior the moment." Spiderbot said as he reached the bottom of Bumblebee's cord, gasping as he adjusted to the member inside him. Bumblebee smilied as the sounds of pleasure escaping Spiderbot's lips caused the yellow and black mech's member to stiffen further.

"You okay?" Bumblebee asked as Spiderbot began to slowly go up and down on Bumblebee's cord. Spiderbot managed to smile through his panting before nodding. "Good, because you're gonna feel alot better in a second!" Bumblebee said before shooting small jolts of electricity into Spiderbot's port, making the red and black mech gasp in surprise.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Spiderbot yeeled, feeling his aft vibrating at a extremely fast pace as he began to bounce up and down on Bumblebee's metalic member. The red and black mech felt himself nearing his climatic point as did Bumblebee, who had now started grunting from holding back the sweet bliss of release.

"I-I'm so close Spider!" Bumblebee said in between pants. Spiderbot nodded his helm with a smile before mouthing the words 'me too' as he was barely able to breath at the moment. Spiderbot then lay himself down on top of Bumblebee, too tired to continue his part any longer. Bumblebee smilied at the red and black mech as he began to thrust into Spiderbot's aft intensely, making Spiderbot whimper slightly.

"Nnggh! PRIMUS!" Spiderbot managed to say before Bumblebee pulled him into a passinate kiss, forcing both mechs over the edge. Spiderbot shot load after load all over himself and Bumblebee as the yellow and black mech filled his aft up with the fresh hot substance. Spiderbot then collasped on top of Bumblebee, currently unable to move. "I love you 'Bee." Spiderbot said with a smile. Bumblebee smilied too as both mechs closed their optics, both drifting off to the sweet bliss of sleep as Bumblebee replyed.

"I love you too Spider."

**End of chapter 5! This chapter was meant as just a little change of pace. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Sorry it took me so long to post it. I just started going back to school and I'm working on another story, so yeah. Anyways, take care everyone, thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter! PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Stingers!**

**Chapter 6**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

"So, what did you guys do yesterday when me and Reaper left your place Spiderbot?" Ravage asked as the four friends walked towards their school.

"We just hung out. That's all. Where did you and Reaper go after we went into my house Ravage?" Spiderbot asked with a smile.

"We just went around the city and did some stuff." Ravage said with a slight shrug.

"I'm so glad it's Friday!" Bumblebee said with a loud groan. Spiderbot smilied.

"Me too, this week has been so boring, I keep falling asleep in class." Spiderbot said with a slight chuckle. "So what should we do after school?"

"We should spend the night at someone's house tonight. But who's house shall it be?" Reaper said in a mysterious voice, making everyone laugh a bit.

"I think we should spend a night at the birthday mech's place tonight." Bumblebee said with a smile as he nudged Spiderbot's shoulder. Spiderbot laughed a little at this.

"We always stay at my house for the sleepovers! How about we stay at your place 'Bee?" Spiderbot suggested. Bumblebee paused.

"Maybe." Bumblebee said as the four reached the school. The bell then rang as the four reached the main entrance. "Well, see you guys at lunch." Bumblebee said before kissing Spiderbot on the cheek and racing off to his first class. Spiderbot's face turned blood red before saying a very timid 'bye 'Bee'.

"See ya later Spiderbot!" Reaper said as Ravage dragged her down the hall to their first class, which was kind of strange because Ravage hardly ever wanted to go to her first class. Then Spiderbot remembered what first period was for Ravage and Reaper today.

"Gym." Spiderbot though out loud as he rolled his optics before going to his first class.

**. . .**

The day had gone by quicker than Spiderbot had expected. It had felt like only just one moment ago he was in first period writing a short story for english class, then next moment he was outside with Bumblebee, Ravage and Reaper.

"So, we're going to 'Bee's house tonight?" Reaper asked with a curious raised optic. Bumblebee shrugged.

"Maybe, we still haven't really decided yet." Bumblebee said with a slight smile before looking back at Spiderbot, who was walking a bit slower than usual. "You okay Spider? You seem a bit down."

"Oh, no I'm fine. Just thinking about some class-related things, that's all." Spiderbot lied as he smilied. He wasn't thinking about classes at all, he was actually thinking about Wasp. What was he doing? Where was he? Was he okay? And why couldn't Spiderbot get him out of his head?! "You know what? How about we stay at my place tonight. This way we can actually decide on a place to sleepover to." Spiderbot said. Bumblebee, Ravage and Reaper all looked at each other for a moment before nodding their helms and replying with an 'okay' or a 'sure, why not'.

**. . .**

"What movie are we watching?" Bumblebee asked Spiderbot, who was picking out the movie the group was going to watch. Spiderbot shrugged.

"I figured we'd watch something that suits this time of year." Spiderbot said as he put the movie into the DVD player. Bumblebee and Reaper groaned as they sank into their seats.

"Really Spider? A horror movie?" Bumblebee asked, making Spiderbot smile.

"I'm not saying." Spiderbot said as he noticed Ravage's excited expression. A few moment later the opening credits appeared. The the movie's title appeared. Kick-Aft 2.

"YES!" Bumblebee and Reaper both yelled as Ravage shrugged.

"I'll go get the popcorn and energon cubes." Spiderbot said as he walked into the kitchen.

**. . .**

The movie was about half over when Spiderbot heard the door bell ring. Spiderbot got up from his seat and walked down to the front door. He paused for a moment before anwsering. His optics widened at who it was.

"He Spiderbot, um . . . can I come in?" Wasp asked with a slight smile.

**Cliffhanger! Sort of . . . Anyways, hope you enjoyed this short chapter, sorry it wasn't longer. I'm kinda trying something new with uploading stories. So yeah. Stay tuned for the next chapter, which ****is**** coming soon and take care. Please no bad/mean reviews. Peace!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Stingers!**

**Chapter 7**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

"Wasp! Wow, um . . . sure, come on in!" Spiderbot said as he moved to one side to let the green and yellow mech into the house. Wasp came in quitely, not wanting to attract attention.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Um . . . If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?" Spiderbot asked as he closed the front door. Wasp shrugged.

"I was just taking a walk and I decided to just drop by and say hi . . . Hi." Was said with a sort of shy smile, which was mixed with a bit of nervousness. Spiderbot looked at the green yellow mech confused for a moment.

"What's the real reason?" Was sighed, not looking Spiderbot in the optics.

"I'm moving to Kaon. I was thinking about everything that's happening here and I thought I should do some good somewhere else too. So . . . I'm moving." Wasp explained. "The movers are at my place now and they're taking my stuff to Kaon. And I was wondering if I could stay the night. Just this once." Spiderbot paused for a moment before sighing, not knowing why he was going to say the thing he said.

"Alright. You can spend the night here." Spiderbot said as he and Wasp walked into the living room, where Bumblebee, Ravage and Reaper had been waiting for Spiderbot to come back.

"Thanks." Wasp said before noticing Bumblebee, Ravage and Reaper. "Um . . . So what are you guys doing?"

"We're having a sleepover." Bumblebee said, his voice taking a more angry tone.

"Oh, okay then." Wasp said with a shrug before sitting down next to Bumblebee as Spiderbot sat on the floor, since there was no where else to sit.

"Well, since the movie's over, what should we do now?" Reaper asked. The room fell silent as everyone began to think of what to do next. A few minutes passed before anyone said anything else.

"How about we play a game of would you rather?" Ravage suggested with a smile.

"Sure, why not?" Spiderbot said with a shrug, not really caring what they played.

"Sounds good. So, who should go first?" Reaper said before Ravage looked around the room, trying to pick someone to go first.

"How about you 'Bee?" Ravage suggested with a smile. Bumblebee merely shrugged a 'why not' before he began playing the game.

"Reaper, would you rather kill a giant cyber-bunny to save Ravage, or let her be eaten like a carrot." Bumblebee asked with a sort of dull tone. Reaper paused as she thought.

"I'd let Ravage be eaten." Reaper said, making Ravage and Spiderbot shout out 'what' at the exact same time. "Because," Reaper began before chuckling a little. "I'll be too distracted by it's cuteness! I mean, it's a GIANT cyber-bunny! And they're fraggin' cute!" Ravage narrowed her optics at Reaper, who just smilied widely. "I'm kidding Ravage. I'd kill the cyber-bunny. No one will ever eat you while I'm around." Ravage smilied a little. "Okay, Spiderbot. Would you rather give up your powers to save Bumblebee, or," Reaper paused as she thought of the other opition. "make a deal with the devil to spare Bumblebee's life in exchange for your own life?" Reaper finished. Spiderbot's optics widened.

"Um . . . Wow, that's a bit much isn't it?" Spiderbot said with a slight chuckle. Reaper smilied.

"But that's half the fun." The black and red femme said. Spiderbot paused as he thought through his choices carefully.

"I'd . . ." Spiderbot said before pausing, pretending this would really matter. Like it would affect all of Cybertron. "I'd give up my powers to save 'Bee. I'd rather dump the hero gig than to lose my boyfriend." Spiderbot said as he looked over at Bumblebee, who was smiling at him. Spiderbot smilied back before turning to Ravage. "Ravage, would you rather eat a whole tub of ice cream in a hour, and get the biggest brain-freeze ever, or read a really embarressing story about you and Reaper?"

"Brain-freeze."

"Really?"

"Slag yeah. I don't want to read some weird story that'll make me feel embarressed for no reason!" Ravage explained before sighing, looking over to Wasp. "Um . . . Wasp, would you rather . . . Um . . . Play video games for a few hours and get a headache or run for several hours without a break and have sore legs?" Ravage asked. Wasp paused, his optics slightly widened with surprise that the femme had even picked him.

"Uh, I guess the headache. I think that'd be less painful." Wasp said before folding his arms.

"Okay. Well, what should we do now?" Bumblebee asked with bored, narrowed optics.

"I honestly don't care what we do. As long as it's something." Spiderbot said with a shrug before everyone heard a random loud growling sound, making everyone laugh.

"What was that?!" Ravage asked confused.

"That was me. I haven't eaten since we got back from school. I'm fraggin' starved!" Spiderbot said before an idea came to mind. "How about we have a cook-off!"

"That sounds like fun!" Ravage said a little excitedly.

"Okay, so who do you think should cook, and who should taste-test?" Reaper asked. There was a small pause in the room before anything else was said.

"I think you should cook 'Bee, see if your any good at it." Spiderbot teased the yellow and black mech with a slight grin. Bumblebee grinned back.

"Alright, then you test. Hey Ravage, how aout you cook too."

"Alright." Ravage said with a shrug.

"I think Wasp should be a cook too." Reaper said with a slight smile. Wasp sunk into his seat a little once his name was mentioned.

"Uh . . . I don't know." Wasp said, remembering the last time he had cooked anything.

"Oh come on Wasp! Don't be suck a sparkling, take a chance." Spiderbot said. Wasp smilied.

"Alright, I'll do it." Was said.

"Okay then. Let the cook-off begin!" Spiderbot said with a smile.

**End of chapter 7! Hoped you guys enjoyed it, stay tuned for chapter 8 and take care everyone! PEACE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Stingers!**

**Chapter 8**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

"Why am I doing this again?" Wasp asked with a raised optic as Spiderbot and Reaper put chief's hats on him, Bumblebee and Ravage.

"Because we're bored, hungry and just want to see what happens." Spiderbot explained as he put on Bumblebee's hat. Now, do your best and don't frag this up!" Spiderbot said before he and Reaper walked into the living room.

"What do you think is going to happen in there?" Reaper asked as she sat down. Spiderbot shrugged as he picked up the T.V. remote.

"More than likely, they're going to burn the house down." Spiderbot said with a teasing smirk before turning on the T.V.

**. . .**

An hour later all three dishes were made and ready to be taste tested. Spiderbot and Reaper sat at the table, staring at their peices of the foods, each looked extremely not burned. Bumblebee, Ravage and Wasp stood in the back of the room, waiting for their food to be judged.

"Can you two please hurry up so we can do something else?!" Ravage asked becoming impatient.

"Alright, alright calm down Ravage." Spiderbot said before picking up what Bumblebee had made, which was suopossed to be a chocolate cake, but looked more like a mini chocolate volcano. Spiderbot cut out a peice of the cake before pausing for a brief moment and eating it. The red and black mech's optics widened in surprise to how the cake tasted. It tasted . . . like a drop of heaven was put into it. "Ten out of ten 'Bee!" Spiderbot said quickly as he continued eating the cake. "Ten out of ten!" The yellow and black mech smilied at Spiderbot.

"Okay Reaper, your turn to test." Ravage said with a smile as she walked to the table, pushed the dessert she had made closer to Reaper before stepping back to where she had been standing. Reaper smilied up at Ravage.

"You just want to see if you're a good cook or not don't you?" Reaper said with a teasing grin. The blue and yellow femme nodded her head 'yes'. "In that case . . . you get zero." Reaper said. Ravage narrowed her optics at the black and red femme . "I'm just kidding." Reaper said as she scooped up a tea-spoon full of the brownish looking choclate pudding, at least that's what Ravage meant to make. Reaper paused for a brief moment before tasting the dessert.

"Well," Spiderbot asked Reaper. "How is it?"

"It's pretty good." Reaper said with a slight smile after swallowing. "I give it aaaaa . . . 7 out of 10."

"Alright, I'll take it." Ravage said with a shrug as Spiderbot grabbed the dish Wasp had made, which looked like a vanilla cupcake with chocolate iceing.

"Well, this is pretty good," Spiderbot began to say with his mouth half full. "I think it's about an 8 out of 10. Really well done Wasp." Spiderbot finished after swallowing.

"Okay, now that that's over with, let's all get something for supper! I'm STARVING!" Ravage said, raising her arms into the air. Spiderbot, Reaper and Bumblebee all chuckled slightly as Wasp merely shrugged.

"How about we order a pizza? I can go pick it up in a matter of minutes!" Spiderbot suggested with a smile on his faceplate.

"Pepperoni with extra cheese?" Reaper suggested. Spiderbot nodded before looking over at Bumblebee, who had the phone in hand and was dialing the pizza place.

"Hello? Hi, can I order a extra large pepperoni pizza with extra cheese. Okay, and please make the order out for SpiderBee. Okay, thanks, bye." Bumblebee said before hanging up the phone.

"SpiderBee?!" Ravage, Reaper and Spiderbot all repeated at the same time. Bumblebee merely blushed slightly.

"Yeah, that's me and Spider's ship name right? SpiderBee. I figure might as well give it another use besides to be used in fanfiction." Bumblebee said with a slight shrug.

"Okay. So, how long until the pizza is ready?" Spiderbot asked with a raised optic.

"About five to ten minutes." Bumblebee replied. Spiderbot paused for a moment, thinking about how long it might take for him to get to the pizza place from here.

"Okay, it should take me about five minutes to get their. I'll leave now just in case." Spiderbot said as he walked to the front door.

"Alright, see you in a bit." Bumblebee said as he followed Spiderbot to the front door while Wasp watched from the kitchen, which had a clear veiw of the front porch. "Just be careful alright?" Bumblebee said with a concerned tone. Spiderbot smilied, his optics narrowing slightly as he leaned closer to Bumblebee.

"I always am 'Bee. You should know that by now." Spiderbot said before kissing the yellow and black mech. "I love you 'Bee." Spiderbot said before quickly leaving the room.

"Love you too Spider." Bumblebee said closing the front door as Wasp walked into the living room where Ravage and Reaper were, with Bumblebee right behind him.

"So, what do you guys wanna do while we wait for Spiderbot to get back with the pizza?" Reaper asked as Wasp and Bumblebee both took seats across the room from each other.

"How about we play truth or dare?" Bumblebee suggested.

"Sure, why not?" Ravage said with a shrug. "What do you think Wasp?" The green and yellow mech merely shrugged.

"Alright then," Bumblebee said with a smile. "let's get started. Reaper, truth or dare?"

"Um . . . Truth." Reaper anwsered.

"Okay, um . . . Who's your favorite comic book charater?"

"You mean, like a superhero?"

"Yeah." Bumblebee said with a nod. Reaper paused for a moment.

"I guess, Kick-Aft. That was a great movie, and yeah." Reaper said before looking at Ravage. "Okay Ravage, truth or dare?"

**. . .**

"Um, hi. I'm here to pick up an order for SpiderBee." Spiderbot said as he walked up to the counter. The mech behind the counter turned around and looked through the orders.

"It should be ready in ten minutes bud." The mech said.

"Okay, thanks." Spiderbot said before walking over to one of the booths, waiting for his order. He looked outside and saw a car race by, way over the speed limit with three police cars behind it. "Ah slag." Spiderbot said as he got out of his seat. "I'll be back in a bit!" Spiderbot said as he raced out of the pizza place before spinning a webline and following the police. A few minutes later one of the mechs in the speeding car stuck out his upper body from the window, holding a rocket launcher. The mechs fired a single rocket and hit the closest police car, which flipped over and made the car behind it swerve out of the control into a alley, crashing into a dumpster as the last police car swerved around the first on and crashed into a fire-hidrent. Spiderbot narrowed his optics, feeling his rage increase. He then noticed that his frame was begining to change in size and color. He then remembered about the symbiote-like creature he had made, which only came out when he let his emotions out of control. "Rage, no. Not now. Oh Primus why'd I give you a name?!" Spiderbot said as he reverted to normal a split second before he saw the car turn into a large dark alley. "Okay, focus. Got to take these guys down." Spiderbot said as he web-zipped to the fire-escape above the alley.

"Man, we hit the jackpot!" One of the four mechs said cheerfully as he unloaded the money (Or credits, whichever you prefer) from the trunk.

"You sure did!" Spiderbot said as he leapt off the fire escape and landed on the roof of the car. "You hit the jail's jackpot." Spiderbot said before raising an optic, thinking _Did I __REALLY__ just say that?!_

"Holy! It's that Spider-Freak!" One of the mech's said as he reached into his sub-space. Spiderbot's spider sense went off as all four mechs pulled out their weapons. Two mechs had normal laser pistols, another had a rapid firing laser-weapon and of course the last one had the rocket launcher. "SLAG 'IM!"

"SCRAP!" Spiderbot yelled as he leapt into the shadows, avoiding laser-fire at the same time.

**. . .**

"Wow, it's getting late. Where's Spiderbot with that pizza?" Wasp said, crossing his arms as he looked up at the clock.

"Maybe he got hungry on the way back and ate the pizza." Ravage joked with a chuckle.

"Or, maybe he dropped the pizza and had to go back and get another one?" Reaper said

"Or something hero-related happened." Bumblebee said with a sort of worried expression. Wasp's usually hardened expression softened slightly. He sighed.

"Don't worry," Wasp said, cursing himself mentally for this. "I'm sure he's fine."

"I pray to Primus that you're right." Bumblebee said before looking down to the ground. The room went silent for a few moments before anyone else spoke.

"Well then, how about we play some Mario Kart Double Dash?" Reaper suggested as she walked over to the television to set up the game.

**. . .**

His spider sense was blaring like mad. He struggled at not being hit by the laser-fire as he attempted to take down at least one of the mechs, to no avail. Spiderbot leapt up to one of the two walls of the alley to catch his breath, he was begining to get tired of dodging the lasers and rockets. He paused for a brief moment, the mechs still firing at him, but as he went to jump back down, one of the lasers actually hit him. It hit him directly in the middle of his upper faceplate, going right through his brain.

"HA! GOT 'IM!" The mech with the rapid-firing laser-gun yelled happily as Spiderbot's body crashed to the ground, energon leaking out of the wound.

"Primus, man! You actually killed this guy!" One of the laser-pistol holding mechs said in surprise.

"Yeah, so?"

"Nothing. I just thought we'd try to knock him out, or shoot him in the legs or something that didn't involved killing the guy." The mech said as he took a step back away from Spiderbot's corpse.

"Well, what's done is done man. Just chill, alright?" One of the other mechs said, crossing his arms. The mech who had just protested widened his optics in shock as he watched something unspeakable happen. Spiderbot got up from the ground, his wound healing quickly before grabbing the mech who had shot him by the helm and ripping it off, energon going everywhere.

"PRIMUS!" The mech yelled as Spiderbot grabbed the other two mechs before smashing those mechs' helms together, more energon splashing everywhere. The final mech nearly threw up, but kpt it down. Spiderbot then hissed before webbing the mech to the wall.

_"I'll be back in a bit. Rest now."_ Spiderbot said before spinning a webline and swinging off.

**. . .**

"Well it's about time!" Ravage said as she heard the front door open, racing over to the door. "We've been waiting for that pizza for-" Ravage began to say before freezing. Her optics widened as Spiderbot walked into the porch, holding the pizzza in his hands, which were covered in energon. "Oh primus! What happened Spiderbot?!" Ravage said as she raced down the stairs to take the pizzas from the red and black mech as Bumblebee, Reaper and Wasp came around the corner and saw Spiderbot's current condition.

"Spider!" Bumblebee said as he raced down the stairs to Spiderbot, hugging the red and black mech tightly. "What happened?!" Bumblebee said in a extremely concerned tone, his frame being partly smudged with energon.

"Someone spilled their energon cube on me while I was waiting for the pizza to be ready, then I had a run-in with some robbers, then I had to go back to get the pizza. It's nothing 'Bee, honestly." Spiderbot said with a slight smile. "Now just let me go get washed up. Also, save me a slice of the pizza." Spiderbot said before leaping up to the upstairs part of the house before disappearing into the bathroom. Spiderbot closed the bathroom door behind him and locked it, putting his hands on his head before sighing. "Why? Why did this have to happen?! Why did you do this?!" Spiderbot said to his reflection in the mirror before removing his hand from his head. "Why Rage, why?" Spiderbot said as he saw his reflection change so his primary color (red) and his secondary color (black) were switched. Spiderbot then closed his optics and sighed. "It doesn't matter. Just, for now on, don't do something that extreme." Spiderbot said before washing his hands and leaving the room to join his friends in eating the pizza.

**. . .**

Spiderbot awoke the next morning beside Bumblebee in his bed. He smilied to himself as he slipped out of bed before making his way downstairs where he found Ravage and Reaper on the couch with Ravage on top of Reaper. Spiderbot merely smilied, finding the two looking cute together that way before entering the kitchen. Spiderbot then noticed a note left on the kitchen counter.

_"Hey Spider, I didn't want to over-stay my welcome, so I left while everyone was asleep. Thanks again for letting me spend the night. Until we meet again. -Wasp." _Spiderbot read in his mind before placing the note down on the counter. "Bye Wasp, take care of yourself." Spiderbot muttered under his breath before getting his breakfast.

**End of chapter 8! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Just to let you guys know, the whole thing with Spiderbot and Rage isn't over, in fact, it will come back up sometime in the near future, if my timing is right. Anyways, please review (no bad/mean reviews) and stay tuned for chapter 9, which is coming soon. Take care everyone! PEACE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Stingers!**

**Chapter 9**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

"So, what are we gonna do to distract him?" Bumblebee asked with a raised optic. Ravage and Reaper both looked at each other for a moment before shrugging before saying 'I don't know'.

"Hmm, maybe we can just try to get him alone and everyone else can handle getting the party ready." Ravage suggested.

"Um, do you think this is a great place to talk about this?" Reaper asked Bumblebee and Ravage as she looked over at Spiderbot, who was in their current class. Both the yellow and black mech and the blue and yellow femme paused for a moment as Reaper turned to them.

"No Reaper I don't think this's a great place to talk about this." Spiderbot replied as he exited his stealth mode, scaring his friends out of their minds.

"Don't do that!" Bumblebee yelled in an annoyed tone. Spiderbot chuckled slightly as he crawled down to the floor.

"I can't help it. It's in my nature to do that!" Spiderbot said as he flipped off the wall and onto the floor. "Also I heard the whole thing, and it isn't a good idea. It's a nice idea, but it isn't a good idea." Spiderboy said before his friends gave him a confused look. Spiderboy merely rolled his optics. "My spider sense would go off and warnme of the 'danger' and I might attack everyone and possibly hurt or even kill them." Spiderbot explained, crossing his arms as the bell went off.

"So basically, don't surprise you, or we're slagged?" Ravage asked as everyone grabbed their things and began to go to their lockers. Spiderbot nodded his helm.

"Yep, pretty much." Spiderbot said as he thought of how awesome his birthday was going to be on Sunday. "Two more days! Two more days! TWO MORE DAYS!" Spiderbot said excitedly before reaching his locker. Bumblebee smilied at the red and black mech.

"Well, someone's excited." Bumblebee said with a cocky grin as he closed his locker door at the same time as Spiderbot did, before the two walked over to Ravage and Reaper.

"Well of course I am!" Spiderbot said in a sort of serious tone. "My birthday is in two more days! Who wouldn't be excited?!" Bumblebee, Ravage and Reaper all rose their hands at the same time. "Really? You guys really wouldn't be excited about your birthdays?!" Spiderbot asked before the others replied 'not this much' or 'not as much as you'.

"Why are you so excited anyway? It's just a celebration of your birth." Reaper said. "I mean, I know why but, why this much?" Spiderbot's optics sort of dimmed, the excitement seeming to leak out of them. The entire atmosphere of the conversation seemed to just turn depressingly grey and dull before Spiderbot spoke.

"Because when I was little, everyone would call me a freak, or a monster, or a abomination, and Primus hated me. I would cry everyday until I was eight. That year I just tried to ignore it." Spiderbot said with a sigh of depression. He looked up at his friends, all of them looking at him with saddened and surprised expressions.

"I-Is that true Spider?" Bumblebee asked with a downed-type of look on his face. Spiderbot nodded slightly.

"Yeah, yeah it's true. I never told my dads, I never told you or Ravage, I never told anyone. I didn't want you guys to worry about me too much." Spiderbot said before he started down the hall towards the school exit. Bumblebee, Ravage and Reaper all stood there for a moment, wondering what else Spiderbot could be hiding from them.

**. . .**

Spiderbot groaned in a mixture of excitement and annoyance as his alarm clock buzzed in his ears. Spiderbot got up from bed and turned off the alarm. The red and black mech streched out his arms and yawned.

"Today's the day!" Spiderbot said excitedly as he walked downstairs, his optics bright with joy. Spiderbot walked into the kitchen and got a energon cube before his phone rang. Almost instantly, Spiderbot took the phone out of his sub-space and anwsered it.

_"Happy Birthday sweetspark!"_ Bumblebee said cheerfully from the other end of the line. Spiderbot smilied.

"Thanks 'Bee, when are you comin' over?" Spiderbot asked as he left the kitchen and entered the living room.

_"Around three. I've got things to do, so yeah."_ Bumblebee said with a sort of disappointed tone. Spiderbot chuckled slightly.

"That's okay 'Bee. Take your time sweetspark. I'll be here all day." Spiderbot said.

_"Alright then, love you Spiderbot. See you in a bit."_ Bumblebee said.

"Love you too 'Bee." Spiderbot said before ending the call. Spiderbot sighed slightly, glad to be alive before he turned on the T.V. He just sat there and watched T.V. for a couple of hours, just simply taking in the cartoons he always enjoyed watching. After a while of this he heard the front door open and close.

"Okay Heatwave, be quiet. Spiderbot might still be asleep." Blades said as he and Heatwave walked up the stairs. Heatwave, who was holding an extra large pizza, looked over into the living room as Blades carried a cake into the kitchen. Heatwave smilied as he looked over at his son.

"Or, he could be awake and sitting on the couch watching T.V." Heatwave pointed out with a slightly chuckle before walking into the kitchen with Blades, putting the pizza on the kitchen counter as Blades placed the birthday cake into the fridge.

"Hey dads, what does the cake look like?" Spiderbot asked as Blades and Heatwave entered the living room, sitting themselves next to Spiderbot on both sides. Blades and Heatwave both smilied at the red and black mech.

"In a word? Yes." Blades said before glancing over to the T.V. "So, what are you watching?" Spiderbot shrugged.

"Nothing much, just an old cartoon." Spiderbot said with a slight smile.

"When are your friends coming over?" Heatwave asked with a raised optic. Spiderbot paused for a moment.

"Um, around three. Well, 'Bee is at least." Spiderbot said with a sort of excited smile on his face. Heatwave smilied slightly and nodding.

"Well, we better go and have some of that pizza before it gets cold." Blades said as the three mechs got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"Okay, I'll get the drinks." Spiderbot said with a cocky smile.

"Like hell you are." Heatwave said as the three walked into the kitchen.

**. . .**

"No! There is no way you can do that!" Bumblebee yelled as Spiderbot ran him over in Halo: Reach. Spiderbot couldn't stop laughing at how Bumblebee's avatar died. Spiderbot had been driving towards a ramp to do a massive jump with his warthog, but Reaper killed him with a sniper riffle, causing the car to slow down a little. The car then went flying off the ramp and landed on Bumblebee.

"Oh, Primus that way awesome!" Ravage said as she raced over to the incident. "Damn 'Bee, your guy's not doing so good. His foot is all the way up his aft." Ravage said with a chuckle before Bumblebee hit her on the leg in real life. "Hey! No! Bad 'Bee!" Ravage said. Bumblebee narrowed his optics at the grinning femme.

"Oh hey there Reaper." Spiderbot said in active camo as he found the black and red femme's character.

"No! You're not gonna get me!" Reaper said before sprinting away from Spiderbot as the red and black mech fired his shotgun. Spiderbot grinned before chasing after the femme.

"Come out, come out, come out, where ever you are!" Spiderbot said as he turned the corner to a large house. Spiderbot slowly walked inside, watching his radar for any sign of the current enemy. Spiderbot paused for a moment before going into active camo and slowly walking around the house. The current atmosphere was begining to get to Reaper, the hiding away from a killer, the instinct to run, but the cost of being caught. It was getting to the femme. After a few moments of arguing with herself the black and red femme bolted from her hiding spot towards the front door. As soon as she stepped foot into the door way she was shot by Spiderbot, point-blank in the back, killing the avatar instantly. "Gotcha." Spiderbot said with a smirk on his face, deactiating his active camo before exiting the house.

"Naw, c'mon!" Reaper said in annoyance, folding her arms.

"Well, all's fair in love and war." Spiderbot said before running into across the map to a large caveron where there was a large outpost down by the waterfront. "And this is considered fair." Spiderbot said as he ran into his base, racing to the weapons area and grabbing an energy sword and a DMR. "Okay then, let's do this." Spiderbot said, fully equiped before leaving the base and taking one of the mongeese before leaving the area and returning to the main island.

"Hey 'Bee!" Ravage said from the top of the mountain. Bumblebee looked up to see Ravage with a plasma pistol in her hands. "CATCH ME!" The femme said before jumping off the mountain as Spiderbot came over with his mongoose. Spiderbot quickly got off the mongoose and shot Ravage once before she died, giving him the kill. "WHAT?!"

"Ha! That was AWESOME!" Spiderbot said before turning to Bumblebee's character. Silence.

"Uh . . . Hi?" Bumblebee said a split second before Spiderbot switched to his energy sword and killed Bumblebee, ending the game.

"Yeah! I win!" Spiderbot said happily, jumping up from where he sat before turning to his friends. "You guys wanna play a different game?"

"I honestly don't care." Bumblebee said with a shrug. Ravage and Reaper both agreed with him.

"Actually, I think we should have some cake and open my gifts first. That way we can spend the rest of the night just relaxing." Spiderbot said before Bumblebee, Ravage and Reaper all agreed with him. "Alright then." Spiderbot said before the four friends walked into the kitchen. "So, which one first? Cake or presents?" Spiderbot asked, gesturing to both the fridge, where the cake still was and the presents. There was a small pause in the room for a moment before Bumblebee, Ravage and Reaper all pointed towards the presents. Spiderbot nodded. "Alright then, presents it is." Spiderbot said as he sat down at the kitchen table while everyone else took the other three seats. "Alright. Hmm, from Reaper, 'Happy Birthday to you, the Spectacular Spiderbot'. Thanks Reaper, love the word choice." Spiderbot said with a smile as he laid down the present on the table, reading the card at the same time.

"Glad you liked it." Reaper said with a smile as Spiderbot began to carefully open the present, not wanting to ruin anything about it.

"Why don't you just tare open the whole thing and save us another million years of waiting?" Ravage asked with a impatient look on her face.

"He likes to open it gently, it's his way of saying he cares about what you gave him. That, and how he treats it, which is pretty well." Bumblebee pointed out as Spiderbot finished opening up the present, revealing a notebook, a few pencils and a flashdrive. Spiderbot smilied.

"Thanks Reaper, this'll come in handy for what I have planned for the future." Spiderbot said as he carefully moved the items to one side before looking at the flash drive. His optics widened. "27 Gigbytes?!" Spiderbot said in surprise. Reaper nodded. "Where'd you get this?! Did you rob a store?! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH REAPER?!" Spiderbot joked as he pointed at the femme. Everyone laughed for a few minutes before Spiderbot placed the flash drive back with the notebook and pencils. "Thanks Reaper." Spiderbot said with a smile.

"No problem. Just glad I could help make your day better." Reaper said with a smile as Spiderbot grabbed the next present, which seemed to be a rather larger box that the one Reaper used. Spiderbot picked up the card, opened and read it.

" 'Happy Birthday! Hope you have a epic B-Day! -Ravage'. Well Ravage, I am having an epic day. Thanks." Spiderbot said with a smile before unwrapping the box. Ravage smilied.

"No problem. And I hope you like your gift. It took me a long time to make!" Ravage said, making Spiderbot pause for a moment, the box now completely unwrapped before him.

"Make?" Spiderbot repeated as he starred down at the box. Spiderbot looked back up at Ravage, who was now holding back a laugh. "You did not give me what I think you did!" Spiderbot said with a smile appearing on his face. Ravage nodded as she began to laugh a bit. "You're evil, you know that?"

"Yeah, yeah I know. And I love it!" Ravage said as Spiderbot opened the box, revealing folders of stories and pictures about him and Bumblebee, and some about the whole group together. Spiderbot smilied.

"Thanks Ravage. I love it." Spiderbot said with a slight grin on his face. Ravage smilied back as Spiderbot picked up the final gift, which was pretty large compared to the other two. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Spiderbot said, looking over at Bumblebee with a raised optic, a cocky grin spread firmly across his face. Bumblebee smilied.

"Open it to find out." Bumblebee said, leaning back in his chair, folding his arms. Spiderbot smilied once more before opening the present both quickly and carefully. Spiderbot looked at the box of the unwrapped pressent with a raised optic for a moment.

"A old computer?" Spiderbot said confused by the box. Bumblebee laughed a little at Spiderbot's obvious joke as the red and black mech opened the box, pulling out another box, which wasn't as half as big as the other one. "Now what can this be? Another box?"

"Maybe."

"Oh my god! 'Bee-!" Spiderbot began before stopping in surprise, looking down at the device the box contained. "you got me a electronic paintjob modifier?! How-how did you?!" Spiderbot began before Bumblebee inturrupted him.

"Smokescreen gave me two of his, so I gave one of mine to you. I like how these newer ones are reprogramable." Bumblebee said as he pressed a button on his wrist, his color scheme changing to black and yellow before pressed the button again, changing his paintjob back to normal. Spiderbot smilied at Bumblebee before getting up from his seat and walking over to the yellow and black mech.

"I love you." Spiderbot said, hugging Bumblebee. Bumblebee hugged back.

"I love you too Spider." Bumblebee said as the two separated from the hug, both looking into the other's optics. Without warning Spiderbot quickly kissed Bumblebee, drawing the mech into the deep kiss. Ravage smilied slight and took her phone out of her sub-space, pointing it at the two mechs as Reaper just starred for a moment before looking away. Before Ravage could take a picture Spiderbot fired a small splat of webbing at the phone's camera, preventing the blue and yellow femme from taking any pictures.

"Nice try Ravage." Spiderbot said with a smirk once he and Bumblebee separated. "But I knew you were gonna do that, so I stopped you." Spiderbot said as he walked over to the fridge. "Now, who wants some of this awesome cake?!" Spiderbot asked as he took out the cake, which looked alot like Spiderbot's helm and had 'Happy Birthday Spiderbot' written across the bottom.

"ME!" Everyone said at the same time as Spiderbot placed the cake down on the table.

**End.**

**Hope you guys liked this story and this ending. Sorry I didn't add anything "graphic" in this chapter. Just like Spiderbot and Spiderboy my own birthday is on the 27th, so I'm going to have a busy weekend and I was afraid I wouldn't get this done before my birthday. So yeah, sorry for the lack of content. But the next Spiderbot-type of story is coming out soon! And if you want more birthday special stuff, then I'd advise you guys go check out my story The son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy! (Vol. 6). Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this story and take care. PEACE!**


End file.
